plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 34
|Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Locked and Loaded Save Our Seeds |FR = A Wild West pinata |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Wild West - Day 33 |after = Wild West - Day 35}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Wild West - Day 34 was the 34th day of Wild West. It is both a Locked and Loaded and a Save Our Seeds level, where the player most protect two endangered Winter Melons. Upon completing the level, the player receives a Wild West Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty With the endangered plants being on minecarts and the zombies not being overwhelming and slowed down by Winter Melons, protecting the Winter Melons themselves should be extremely easy. However, this level has its set of pre-picked plants a bit unusual, mixed between extremely weak and cheap plants along with powerful but extremely expensive plants. The player needs to balance out their use on these plants. Leveling up the locked plants to at least Level 2 is recommended. Waves + |zombie2 = 3 |zombie3 = 1 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 4 2 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = |note5 = 100% Plant food |zombie6 = 3 2 4 |zombie7 = 1 5 2 3 4 |note7 = Second flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 2 3 4 3 |zombie9 = 5 1 5 1 4 |note9 = Final flag }} + always has a metal grate Strategies *Try to stall and defeat the first Poncho Zombie as quick as possible with Puff-shrooms and Winter Melon. Meanwhile, try to have a column of Sun-shrooms at the leftmost non-minecart lane. *If you can take out the Poncho Zombie, then the next zombies should not be a big problem, so focus planting Puff-shrooms on other lanes as well as saving sun for an another Winter Melon. Try to have about two columns of Puff-shrooms, and remember to continuously replace disappeared ones during the level. *Before the first wave, try to have at least one more Sun-shroom. Save sun for a Banana Launcher, as well as try to stall both the Cart-Head Zombie and Wild West Gargantuar as much as possible. Always target Banana Launcher at the Wild West Gargantuar. *Immediately attack Zombie Bulls and Prospector Zombies with Winter Melons, then put a plant in front of the charging Zombie Bull to have its launch its Zombie Bull Rider right away. Quickly beat the launched Zombie Bull Riders with Winter Melons. **If the Prospector Zombies manage to get to the back of the lawn, move your minecarts away from them, then defeat them with Winter Melons. *Try to have a Winter Melon in every lane once the Chicken Wrangler Zombie comes out. Quickly use Plant Food for assistance. *Taking care of the Chicken Wrangler Zombies in the final wave should be easy now with an another Plant Food. However, you now have to deal with three Wild West Gargantuars as well as a bunch of launched Zombie Bull Riders. Try to have an another Banana Launcher, stall the remaining zombies as much as possible then focus your attack on them. Walkthrough How would you rate Wild West - Day 34's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels Category:Wild West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Levels without any lawn mowers